


Cotton candy

by yawhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff to to heal your broken heart, IM SOFT WRITING THIS, M/M, Vixx fluff, another uwu, cringy I guess you better get ready to vomit, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawhakyeon/pseuds/yawhakyeon
Summary: A series of VIXX Neo's fluff because I'm a hardcore shipper of Neo and we all need some Neo's fluff in our life ;)





	1. Love wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S JUST A PLATE. WHY CAN'T YOU WASH IT?!"
> 
> "LOOK, I AM LATE THIS MORNING! I HAVE MUSICAL PRACTICE. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND AND JUST HELP ME WASH THAT ONE FREAKING PLATE" Leo make sure to stated the 'one plate' loudly. He don't understand why Hakyeon need to get so worked up because Leo forgot to wash his own dish this morning.
> 
> Hakyeon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE MY SCHEDULE TOO THIS MORNING BUT I MANAGE TO WASH MY OWN DISH, WHY CAN'T YOU?!"
> 
> "YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS WHOLE FIGHTING JUST WASTING MY TIME. BYE!" Leo walk angrily to his room. He slam the door, "RIGHT SLAM THE DOOR UNTIL IT BROKE" he heard Hakyeon's sarcastic comment. "WHATEVER" Leo shouted back.

"who win?" Hyuk ask Ken as he took a sit beside him, watching his two Hyungs fighting. They were shouting at each other, everyone could hear their loud voices.

"IT'S JUST A PLATE. WHY CAN'T YOU WASH IT?!"

"LOOK, I AM LATE THIS MORNING! I HAVE MUSICAL PRACTICE. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND AND JUST HELP ME WASH THAT ONE FREAKING PLATE" Leo make sure to stated the 'one plate' loudly. He don't understand why Hakyeon need to get so worked up because Leo forgot to wash his own dish this morning.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE MY SCHEDULE TOO THIS MORNING BUT I MANAGE TO WASH MY OWN DISH, WHY CAN'T YOU?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS WHOLE FIGHTING JUST WASTING MY TIME. BYE!" Leo walk angrily to his room. He slam the door, "RIGHT SLAM THE DOOR UNTIL IT BROKE" he heard Hakyeon's sarcastic comment. "WHATEVER" Leo shouted back.

"Here." Hongbin hand a bowl of popcorn to Hyuk. Hyuk grab it happily "What? End already? I'm late. damn it." Hongbin said, disappointed that he didn't get to watch the scene Hakyeon and Leo was making. "Who won this time?"

"hmmm I guess Hakyeon hyung? It was obviously Leo hyung's fault" Ken stated.

"yeah but," Hyuk take a moment to think, "it's not a big deal. Hakyeon hyung could just wash the dish. I don't see the problem here"

"but-" Ken wanted to continue his words but he stop as he suddenly remember that Hakyeon was still there, watching the three of them. It's like he can kill them in any minute.

Ken cough, "K-kids, I suddenly remember that I just bought a new game, l-let's play it in hyung's room" he pulled Hongbin and Hyuk to follow him and smiled awkwardly at Hakyeon. Three of them ran towards Ken's room.

 

~~~

 

The following day, Hakyeon and Leo get into a fight again while eating their dinner. "I didn't even heard a sorry" Leo stated.

"I did say sorry didn't I? I'll buy you a new one" Hakyeon said back, unexpectedly both of them was calm. They talk in a low voice but all the boys can feel how stern the atmosphere.

It all started when Hakyeon broke Leo's new earphone. Leo just bought it two days ago, he let Hakyeon borrowed it because Hakyeon wanted to. He didn't expect that Hakyeon will return the earphone, broken. Sure, Hakyeon did said sorry and guarantee that he will buy a new one replacing it.

But Leo can't help get irritated the fact the he bought the earphone just two days ago. How rough Hakyeon can be until the newly earphone can be destroyed in his hands?

Leo got up, he felt like his appetite just gone when he think about the earphone. "I'm done"

He bring his plate to the sink, wash it and walk back to his room.

"I think Leo hyung win this time" Hyuk whispered.

 

~~~

 

"So, what are we doing here?" Sungjae asked as he follow Hyuk enter his house.

"Ken hyung bought a new game. He let me borrow it!"

"Cool" Sungjae replied back.

"Oh Sungjae! You're here?" Ravi greet Sungjae. He was lying down on his bed, playing with his phone. Ravi and Hyuk shared room. Sungjae just nodded and smiled. He followed Hyuk, taking a sit and wait for the game to load.

 

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M THE ONE WHO'S WRONG?"

"OBVIOUSLY"

"NO I'M NOT, IF ONLY YOU DON'T"

 

Ravi, Hyuk and Sungjae look at each other after hearing the super loud shouting of his two hyungs. "what is it for this time?" Hyuk asked.

Ravi shook his head. "I don't know."

Hyuk just rolled his eyes, "I bet Leo hyung win this time"

Sungjae however didn't agree, "I don't think so. It's not that easy to win over Hakyeon hyung in argument"

Ravi nodded his head, "yeah, you have a point"

All three of them nodded their head. Watching Leo and Hakyeon get into argument is normal for them. They can get into a fight for even small things. Last week Leo ate Hakyeon's chicken and they fought because of that one chicken. They didn't talk to each other for two days.

They can't believe how childish their two big hyungs can be.

 

~~~

 

Hakyeon took a glance at his watch. 11pm. It's not that late. He thought. He just got back from watching Fantastic Beasts his bestfriend, Wongeun. He actually not into this kind of movies, but had to watch it because Wongeun forced him to. He have no other choice. Besides, it's been long time since he last get to spend time with his bestfriend.

He entered the house and saw Ken, Hyuk, Ravi and Hongbin watching the TV. He just smiled and walk towards his room to change his clothes. He wanted to join the kids watching TV but somehow, he got thirsty. He heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Leo walks to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He plan to stay up late tonight.

He notice Hakyeon reaching something in the fridge. "you want coffee?" He offered.

"No thanks" Hakyeon took a sit and observe Leo.

"why did you come home late?" Leo asked, breaking the silence.

"Wongeun ask me to watch movie at the cinema with him"

"Oh" Leo replied. He don't really like Wongeun actually. He felt like Hakyeon and Wongeun are too close to each other. Yeah, they are bestfriends. but still, it's annoying. Hakyeon and Minhyuk are close too, he didn't mind that but somehow he didn't like Wongeun. Hakyeon met Wonegun during his drama shooting, it's not that long ago but Hakyeon already declared Wongeun as his bestfriend. Leo hated that.

"We watched Fantastic Beast. It was a great movie"

"you watched what?"

"Fantastic be-"

"I thought you promised to watch it with me?!" Leo remembered last week Hakyeon promised to watch the movie with him.

"I didn-" Hakyeon think, "Oh my god, Leo I'm sorry"

"forget it!" Leo stormed out of the room in annoyance. He can't believe that Hakyeon was that careless to forget the promise he had made. Leo felt betrayed.

 

Hakyeon followed Leo. He felt bad. He totally forgot about that promise. "wait, Leo!"

 

"again?" Ken glance at his two hyungs. Ravi sighs, "again"

 

"Leo I'm sorry" Hakyeon apologized wholeheartedly. He did promised to watch the movie with Leo but he forgot. stupid Hakyeon why did you forget! He scolded himself. The least thing he wanted to do today is having a fight with Leo. He was already tired from spending the day outside today.

Leo throw himself on the bed. His back facing Hakyeon "you know what? forget it. Go spend time with Wongeun. I don't need you"

"What are you- hey I already apologized didn't I?"

"Whatever"

"Whatever? Woah! I can't believe you Jung Leo."

"......."

"LAST TIME YOU WATCHED TRAIN TO BUSAN WITH EUNKWANG WITHOUT ME EVENTHOUGH YOU PROMISED TO WATCH IT WITH ME RIGHT? BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. IS THIS HOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT? FINE THEN!" Hakyeon squeal.

Leo turned his body. He sit cross-legged on the bed and now facing Hakyeon "what are you talking about? I did asked you to join us! but you declined. Because of what? Oh yeah because you had to accompany Wongeun to god-knows-where! It's because Wongeun is important than all of us right? than me?!"

"What? We're talking about my bestfriend here you know. What are you trying to say?!"

"I'm saying that if you love him that much then-"

"I didn't say anything about you and Yoseob!! And that day when you and Suho lay on each other during the concert! and when you go out in the middle of the night to grab coffee with Sunggyu hyung! I didn't say anything! Why are you comparing Wongeun with other?" Hakyeon said. Anytime soon his tears going to fall. He don't know why Leo need to be this angry just because of a movie. He can accompany Leo to watch the movie if Leo want to. The fact that Hakyeon just get home minutes ago also didn't help at all, he was really tired.

"What? That's not the same!"

"It is! I seriously can't understand you Jung Leo!!" Hakyeon walk out and left Leo. He head to his room. Stupid. What a stupid reason to be angry!

 

The next morning

Hakyeon wake up early to make breakfast for everyone. Today is his turn to do so.

He observe what's in the fridge, looking for any dish he can use to make breakfast. Nothing. Whatever. I'll just make toasts.

He saw Leo enter the kitchen to drink some water. He didn't bother to greet or turning to look at Leo. Hakyeon act like there is no one in the kitchen as he continued his work.

After five minutes, Leo is still in the kitchen watching Hakyeon making breakfast. Leo noticed Hakyeon's puffy eyes. Did he cried last night?

Hakyeon tried to ignore Leo's presence in the kitchen but somehow he felt disturbed with it. He can feel that Leo eyes are following his moves. He sighs and turn his body to face Leo.

"What is it?" Hakyeon glared Leo "What do you want?"

Leo shook his head, "N-Nothing"

"Tch. Nothing but still bothering me. I seriously can't understand you" Hakyeon muttered under his breath. He continued doing his work. "get mad for no reason, act like I'm wrong. It's just a small matter"

After a minute Hakyeon felt a pair of hand snake into his waist. Leo rest his head on Hakyeon's shoulder as he back hug Hackyeon "I'm sorry" Leo whispered into Hakyeon ear.

"And?" Hakyeon ask, obviously just short 'sorry' wouldn't make him satisfied.

"It's my fault, okay?"

"And?"

"I'm jealous. There. I say it"

Hakyeon laugh softly, "so all of this because you were jealous? Gosh, Jung Leo" He turns around to face Leo.

Hakyeon poke Leo's pouting cheeks, "Wongeun is my bestfriend. of course I love him. But I love you more. More than a bestfriend. You're special" He stated.

He hugged Leo, "I'm sorry too"

 

 

Hyuk walk out of his room and saw Ravi, Ken and Hongbin in the kitchen. He followed them and saw Leo and Hakyeon hugging. "Who win?"

"Love wins" they replied.


	2. Sweatshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmm?" Hakyeon stirred when he feel someone's touching his cheeks.
> 
> I'll let you go this time. Taekwoon patted Hakyeon's back gently back to sleep, "Nevermind. Sleep, sleep"

Taekwoon have been searching for his sweatshirt for an hour now. He's pretty sure that he put that sweatshirt somewhere around his bedroom. Well, he searched for it everywhere ; but it's nowhere to be found.

He could just wear another sweatshirt, he have plenty of it anyway but that one is his favorite.

"Hyuk-ah, have you seen hyung's red sweatshirt?" He ask Hyuk when he saw the latter passing by his bedroom.

Hyuk stopped and glanced at Taekwoon, "Nope. Go ask Hakyeon hyung. Last week was his turn to do the laundry so maybe he'll know" Hyuk explained.  "Ah. Okay! Thanks!" He muttered before taking steps to Hakyeon's bedroom. Hyuk nodded.

Taekwoon knock three times, but Hakyeon did not respond. "Hakyeon!" He called and knocked again.

"Hakyeon??" Taekwoon pulled the doorknob. It's not like he was trespassing right? He already knocked... so.... yeah, whatever. (Besides hakyeon will never get mad at Taekwoon for little things like this) Taekwoon easily open the door as it was not lock.

"Hakyeon...?" He called Hakyeon softly when he spotted a figure on the bed. Oh, hakyeon was sleeping. No wonder.

Hakyeon slowly open his eyes as he heard his name being called. He turns his body around, searching for the voice that's been calling him and saw Taekwoon at the door "Huh? Oh? Taek? What are you...."

Taekwoon approach Hakyeon and sat at the end of the bed, "I'm searching for my-" Hakyeon sit up and lean on the bed's head, looking at Taekwoon with a tired smile and Taekwoon suddenly noticed the sweatshirt he's been searching for are hanging nicely on Hakyeon's body as the comforter that's been covering hakyeon fell. "hey you're wearing it!!"

Hakyeon startled a little when Taekwoon suddenly talk in a loud volume "Too loud Taek, you're too loud. Come here" he pulled Taekwoon to lie down with him and fastly, before Taekwoon could even elude he capture taekwoon and hug him.

"now it feels better. I'm super tired now, so let me sleep" he muttered softly before closing his eyes again.

Hakyeon always love hugging Taekwoon, especially while sleeping. There are times when he can't sleep, he would go to Taekwoon's bedroom (secretly of course, because sleeping Taekwoon does not wake up even there's a bomb exploded) and slowly, hugged Taekwoon. He believe that by hugging Taekwoon when sleep would make himself sleep and rest better. Because Hakyeon always thought that Taekwoon was so warm, soft and fluffy. Even his favorite pillow couldn't beat Taekwoon's.

"Before you sleep..." Taekwoon speak again

Hakyeon didn't bothered to open his eyes, "hmmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm"

"Why are you wearing my shirt"

"Hmmm... Well...." Hakyeon yawn. He was really sleepy but this living pillow are bothering his sleep.

"Well?"

He tighten his hug on Taekwoon, "You're so busy nowadays, so I kinda missed you so I stole your sweatshirt. It smells like you. I like it. And it'd super soft... And..." Hakyeon's voice become slower and slower as he slowly drifting back to sleep. Thus he can't even finish his words.

"And?" Taekwoon ask, waiting for Hakyeon to continue. He pokes Hakyeon, "Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon didn't give a respond. Taekwoon could even hear Hakyeon's soft snore now. Maybe Hakyeon is tired. He caress softly Hakyeon's soft cheeks. He noticed how tired Hakyeon's face are now.

"Hmmm?" Hakyeon stirred when he feel someone's touching his cheeks.

I'll let you go this time. Taekwoon patted Hakyeon's back gently back to sleep, "Nevermind. Sleep, sleep"


	3. Emotional Hakyeon

It was saturday, and Hakyeon have a day off. He finally get to be lazy all day without thinking about works or anything. He had planned to spend the day with his dongsaengs, maybe watching movies or something. But however his hope to have bonding days with the dongsaengs being shattered into pieces when everyone declined, saying that they have their own plans.

"Jaehwan, let's-"

"oh hyung, I'm late. I have date with Jin and Sandeul bye bye"

"Wonshikkie-"

"Hyung I'm going to the company, had some composing to do sorry!"

"Hyogiee"

"I'm joining Hongbin hyung playing overwatch at Gongchan hyung's dorm bye bye"

"How about Taek-"

"I saw Taekwoon hyung heading out this morning. He said he has musical rehearsal or something I can't remember" Hongbin telled him before heading out.

Hakyeon sighs. When was the last time vixx spend their time leisurely together? He can't even remember that. Almost all the time they only gathered for practices or recording songs. It's like they only attached with each other because of work and not more than that. 

Of course Hakyeon never thought his vixx is only for his work, obviously their relationship are more than that. He love them like how he loves his family. Why they aren't treating him like one. Hakyeon pouted. Whatever I'm going to sleep until tomorrow.

He head to his room disappointingly. He don't even take breakfast as he lose appetite thinking about the busy kids.

After sleeping for four hours, Hakyeon woke up. No matter how hard he rolled here and there on the bed, he can't force himself to sleep back. Maybe even his body are already tired of sleeping.

Hakyeon grab his laptop. He surf the internet, looking for something to watch.

 

 

.....

 

After one and a half hours

Hakyeon walk weakly to the kitchen.

He was still crying.

Somehow, his tears can't stop coming down.

His eyes are now all red and puffy.

But he still can't stop crying.

He looks for anything to eat in the kitchen, but there's nothing. "There's not even a single food they left me alone without food what a cruel kids.. sobs sobs" he cried.

He open the cabinet and find a pack of ramen. "I wish Taekwoon was here to cook the ramen for me huwaaa"

and so there he is, cooking ramen while crying. 

"Why am I so emotional today, tsk tsk" He said to himself while wiping out the flowing tears.

Hakyeon always have this habit talking to himself loudly when he's alone. At least he don't feel that lonely when he does that. "What a sad life" he cried again while waiting for the water to boil.

Suddenly Hakyeon heard some noises from the front. "Cool, now I even start imagining things" he said. "I must felt so lonely that my head started to imagine things"

"Yah, why are you crying?" Hakyeon turn around as he heard the voice. I thought there's no one at home...

"Taekwoon?" he wipe his tears. "What are you doing here? Don't you have musical practice?"

Taekwoon approach Hakyeon that was standing infront of he stove.

"The practice ended early today. Why are you crying?" He take a look at what Hakyeon been cooking.

"I wanted to cook ramen but I'm not good at it, it'll taste bad I'm getting emotional..." Hakyeon explained. Magically, his tears stop flowing as he saw Taekwoon.

Taekwoon patted Hakyeon's head softly, "what kind of reason is that? Let me do it. Go sit at the front"

Hakyeon smile happily and give a room to Taekwoon to make the ramen. "Thanks!" He gave Taekwoon a small hug and heads to the living room. He watches the TV while waiting for Taekwoon.

After five minutes Taekwoon joined Hakyeon in the living room with two bowls of ramen.

"Oh, you're eating too"

"What? Do you expect I'm going to cook only for you?"

"Hehe thank you"

"Whatever. Anyways, what makes you cry in the first place? I believe ramen is not the main reason" Taekwoon started to ask. He himself was a little worried seeing Hakyeon cried, in the kitchen while cooking ramen on top of that. Hakyeon is a cheerful type of guy, so seeing him crying was something rare for Taekwoon. 

"Oh, I watched Miracle in cell no. 7, damn that movie are seriously so good but so freaking sad"

"Seriously... you watched it multiple times already and still crying after watching it? Why do you watch it if you know you're going to cry?"

"Don't judge me, that movie are good. I told you didn't I?"

"Seriously, people will think you're masochists if you keep watching the movie and cry over and over again"

"Whatever"

 

After finishing the ramen, Hakyeon bring the two bowls to the sink and wash it. Taekwoon already cook, so it's his responsibility to clean right? He also make sure the kitchen are clean before heading back to the living room.

He took a sit and suddenly hug Taekwoon who was sitting comfortably on the couch, playing with his phone.

Taekwoon ignored him at first, he is used to Hakyeon leaning on him, but somehow... after awhile Hakyeon starts to poke, pinch, hug and whatever he can to disturb Taekwoon. "Stop it. Can't you watch the TV quietly?" Taekwoon scoot to the end of the couch, parting himself from Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon pouted. He sit quietly and watch the tv. But it only lasts for ten minutes before he move closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon didn't notice at first because he was so into his phone. Hakyeon fastly, before Taekwoon can push him, hugs Taekwoon.

"Now this is better" he stated and hug Taekwoon tighter. Have he mention that hugging Taekwoon is one of the best thing in the world?

Taekwoon glanced, "What is? What-"

"I suddenly feel the needs to cuddle with someone after crying" Hakyeon cut in.

Taekwoon wanted to complain, but after a while, he thought, maybe this time he'll let it go. He patted Hakyeon's back softly.

Hakyeon smiled and slowly closing his eyes. This is comfortable.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon is sick,
> 
> and he's being dramatic

"Hyung" Jaehwan cried out, holding the leader's hand with all his heart. He can't believe this is happening. Are hakyeon going to leave him? Are hakyeon going to leave all of them?

Hakyeon coughs violently, thankfully he didn't cough out bloods. "Jaehwan" he called his brother weakly.

Jaehwan sighs, his tears slowly falls. "Hyung..."

"Jaehwan..." Hakyeon called again. "When I'm not here, please take care of the others..."

Jaehwan used his end sleeve to wipe the tears, "I will hyung, I will" he nodded.

"Jaehwannie"

"N-hyung"

From far away, Taekwoon with a tray that holds porridge, one glass of water and Hakyeon's medicine watching both of them. He interrupted "can you guys stop it?"

He approached them, putting the tray on the coffee table. "Hakyeon you're having a little fever not a freaking four stage cancer or whatever. Stop the drama!"

"And you!" He pointed at Jaehwan, "you have schedule at 11! The manager is waiting for you downstairs!!!" He almost scream, almost.

Jaehwan look at his watch, "damn I'm late!!! I have to go bye Hyungs!!!" He ran to the front door. Hakyeon chuckled looking at his cute little brother.

Taekwoon pinch Hakyeon's cheek lightly, "and why are you here? I put you in the bed 10 minutes before. You should be sleeping in your room!" Taekwoon nagged. It's always been like this when Hakyeon is sick. Hakyeon become a little too hyper and didn't listen to Taekwoon. He would do anything that Taekwoon told not to.

Hakyeon pouted. "But I wanna watch tv"

"Seriously?" Taekwoon glared Hakyeon, hands on hips "Then when are you going to rest?"

Hakyeon stayed silent. He knows he won't win this argument, plus he's too tired to talk. Taekwoon then walked to his room to grab his bag and stuffs, "Okay just.... Do whatever you want. The doctor will be here in 15 minutes. I'm going out"

"What? I thought going to stay with me the whole day?" Hakyeon asked back.

Taekwoon look at his watch."Bye. Rest well okay I'll be back in no time"

"But Taek you're suppose to-"

Taekwoon walk out without hearing what Hakyeon was saying. He know If the longer he stay there, his work wouldn't make any progress. Plus, sick Hakyeon is a clingy, annoying and emotional Hakyeon.

 

••••••

 

Hakyeon look around the house. It's so quiet here. Everyone have schedules and left him alone. He reached his phone on the table. Maybe I should message Taekwoon!

 

Cha_NNNN: Taek what are you doing?

Taek_Woon: Composing. what do u want?

Cha_NNNN: I'm so lonely, there's no one in home right now

Taek_Woon: good then that means u can rest

 

Cha_NNNN: when are you coming back?

Cha_NNNN: I know you've read my message

Cha_NNNN: don't ignore me

Cha_NNNN :fine ignore my message I'll ignore your death

Cha_NNNN: seriously? Ugh! I'm going to sleep

Taek_Woon: rest well!

Cha_NNNN: I hate you. Seriously.

 

Taekwoon chuckled reading Hakyeon's messages. Hakyeon really turn an immature 27 years old man when he's sick.

••••••

 

It's 8pm when Taekwoon finally decide to go back home. He actually want to go back later but he somehow, can't focus. Who knows what Hakyeon are doing alone. Does Hakyeon even eat his medicine ? Hakyeon maybe older by a few months but he can't trust him when he's sick.

He stop walking when he saw a mini market. He grab his phone and called Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonieeee" he heard hakyeon's cheerful voice on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Taekwoon asked, he did not expect Hakyeon to pick up his call. Hakyeon was supposed to sleep. "Nothing. I'm just lying on the bed" Hakyeon replied.

Maybe Hakyeon can't sleep. Well at least he did rest instead of playing around with the kids. By this time the kids are supposedly to be back. "How about food? Have you eaten? Medicine?"

"I don't really have an appetite... Anyways! when are you coming back?"

Taekwoon sighs. Guess he's going to force Hakyeon to eat after this."I'm on my way. But I'm stopping by at the market. You want anything?"

"Really? YEAY" Hakyeon said loudly. Why does he have so many energy when he's sick?

"So you want nothing? OK BY-"

"Wait wait! Hmmm... I want banana milk"

"There are some in the fridge. I saw it this morning" he stated. There's like seven bottles in the fridge, he recalled.

"But I've drink most of it..." Hakyeon said softly.

"You're going to get stomachache" Taekwoon started to nag. Now he feels like he's the eomma.

"But....Ahhh! I want ice cream!!!"

"You're sick. no."

"But I want ice cream Taekwoonieee tsk tsk"

"Seriously... how old are you??? you-" Taekwoon wanted to start to nag but get interrupted when he heard Hakyeon talking with someone. "Yeah, it's Taekwoon. He's in the market. What? Cola? Okay"

"Sorry Taekwoon, it's Hongbin." Hakyeon continue."He told me there's no cola in the fridge."

Taekwoon nodded, "Okay... That's all you need?"

"Ummm..." Hakyeon stay silent for a few seconds, thinking "You."

"what?"

Hakyeon coughed. "I need you", he pouted even if he knew Taekwoon can't see.

Taekwoon chuckled hearing Hakyeon. Hakyeon is really cute sometimes "yeah yeah I'll be back soon"


	5. Still mad

"oh shit" Hakyeon cursed under his breath. He gazed at Taekwoon's bracelet that have been split into two. Was it his fault?

Well, he just wanted to look. What is it so special about that bracelet Wonshik gave Taekwoon that Taekwoon really really like it. It's just some pricey bracelet. What is it that makes it so special to Taekwoon?

He sighed effortlessly. Taekwoon's gonna get mad. No doubt. He may be going to sleep alone tonight.

Hakyeon grab his phone and dialed Hongbin's number, "Bin, I think I might crush at your room tonight"

••••••

"I'm home" Taekwoon announced as he stepped in their house. He look around and found out that the house is super quiet. Does everyone have schedule today? Not that he care about it. He himself is already tired to care about others.

Taekwoon walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Suddenly he remembers how his stomach has been acting up lately because of the excessive coffee he took. Not to mention how everyone especially Hakyeon has been nagging at him because of it. "seems like we'll have strawberry milk today", he patted his tummy softly.

After having one glass of strawberry milk and chilling at the living room for a few minutes, Taekwoon decided to take a bath. Yes, he needs a warm bath that can washed away his tiredness. And maybe tonight he could cuddle more with Hakyeon while sleeping. He smiled happily thinking that tonight Hakyeon didn't have any schedule.

••••••

"Taek, I'm so sorry" Hakyeon begged, knees on the floor, making a face showing that he is sorry.

Taekwoon inspect his pretty bracelet that now has break into two. How the heck it happened?

He glared Hakyeon with anger, "how.. what.. why?", he exhaled heavily.

"forget it" he murmur.

"Taek, I-" Hakyeon tried to explain.

"Forget it, Hakyeon. Get out. I wanna be alone". Taekwoon cut Hakyeon's words, not looking at Hakyeon but the bracelet instead.

••••••

"I just don't understand, why would you sleep at my room when your room is just next door." Hongbin said as he type something on his keyboard. Maybe he was chatting with his friend, or maybe he's getting ready for a game. Hakyeon's not sure. But looking at how Hongbin is ready with headphones on, maybe he's going to play in a bit.

"You know I don't like sleeping alone right!" Hakyeon pouted. He is sitting on Hongbin's bed with pajama on.

Hongbin rolled his eyes in annoyance. His leader hyung is already 28 years old but seems like Hakyeon won't get matured. "Then, why here? I thought you're sleeping at Taekwoon's room?"

"yeah, like always. What are you doing here hyung?" Hyuk suddenly bug in.

"Oh my god- I almost got heart attack!" Hakyeon neck sliced Hyuk. "ask yourself. What are you doing here Hyuk?"

"We're going to play overwatch." Hyuk stated happily.

Wrong choice. Maybe Hakyeon should have choose Jaehwan's room instead. By looking at a few snacks that has been on the table, he knew that the kids are not going to sleep tonight.

••••••

Hakyeon knocked Jaehwan's room, "Jae, are you-"

"Grrr you naughty boy! Come here" he heard Jaehwan's loud voice in the room merge with Wonshik's chuckled.

Hakyeon's face turned red thinking about what those two are doing. It better not be what he thinks it is.

Guess Hakyeon don't have any choice.

••••••

Hakyeon rolled around his bed, finding a position so that he can sleep. But no matter how much he tried, he can't sleep. He closes his eyes. "Sleep sleep" he scold his own self.

He sit up angrily. "UGH"

He reached his phone, sending messages to Taekwoon

[Hakyeon 01:30] Taek I can't sleep T^T

[Hakyeon 01:31] Can I come to your room?

[Hakyeon 01:33] I'm sorry. Okay?

[Hakyeon 01:34] I can't sleep without u :(

After ten minutes he still don't get a reply. He noted that Taekwoon is really mad at him.

[Hakyeon 01:30] Taekwoonie :'(

He wait and wait.

After fifteen minutes Taekwoon finally gave a short reply that make him smiles.

[Taekwoon 01:45] come here.

••••••

Hakyeon walks happily into Taekwoon's room and saw him already on the bed, lying with eyes closed. He lie down next to Taekwoon, "Are you sleeping?" he asked, facing Taekwoon.

Taekwoon didn't give any reply. Hakyeon nodded his head, understanding. Maybe Taekwoon is already sleeping. Nevermind, as long as Taekwoon is next to him that is enough to make him happy.

Slowly, without making any noise that might disturb Taekwoon's sleep, he scooted closer to Taekwoon. He want to hug Taekwoon while sleeping. His hand is halfway in reaching Taekwoon's body when a voice interrupted, "I'm still mad"

Taekwoon said. Eyes still closing.

Hakyeon pull back his hand. He lie silently and keep his hand to himself. "I'm sorry" he mumbled softly.

His voice almost breaking out. It's not like he planned to broke that bracelet. Well, he admit that it is his fault for being to careless but Taekwoon don't have to be this mad at him. He use his end sleeve to wipe the small tears that has been falling down since god knows when. He sobs silently.

Taekwoon open his eyes when he heard a faint whimper next to him. He sighed in guilt. Maybe he is too harsh to Hakyeon. Plus, it's just a bracelet. He could get it fix in no time. He turn his body and face Hakyeon. Hakyeon is now pouting like a little child.

Taekwoon spread his hand and capture Hakyeon's small body in it. While hugging, he tangle his legs with Hakyeon's.

In a split second a pouting Hakyeon turns into a smiling Hakyeon. Hakyeon hugs Taekwoon back tightly. He smiled happily and closes his eyes. Now he can sleep in peace.

"I'm still mad" Taekwoon reminds him.

Hakyeon continue smiling. Nevermind, as long as he could hugs Taekwoon.


	6. Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon made a noise. He pushed Taekwoon away. He felt humiliated with Taekwoon's reaction on his food thirty minutes before. Maybe that food was not tasty but Taekwoon didn't have to act like it's the worst food in the world. It's true that all five members acted that way but to be honest he hope at least Taekwoon would eat that food. But instead, that guy just spit out the food and refused to eat it. Who wouldn't get sad over things like that?

Taekwoon made a huge mistake.

Not just a mistake, he must be crazy for doing that.

Even if the food Hakyeon had cooked tasted so bad that he couldn't swallowed it, he should have just eat it. He shouldn't made a super disgusted face and spit that food out.

Well, Hakyeon did try his best. At least he cooks when everyone was tired. Taekwoon should have appreciated that. He sighs. Why is he so stupid?

He shakes Hakyeon's body carefully as the latter was lying on the bed, facing the wall and not Taekwoon like usual. "Hakyeonie", he called. He scoot closer to Hakyeon and catch that latter smaller body frame into a hug, "I'm sorry". He apologized.

Hakyeon made a noise. He pushed Taekwoon away. He felt humiliated with Taekwoon's reaction on his food thirty minutes before. Maybe that food was not tasty but Taekwoon didn't have to act like it's the worst food in the world. It's true that all five members acted that way but to be honest he hope at least Taekwoon would eat that food. But instead, that guy just spit out the food and refused to eat it. Who wouldn't get sad over things like that?

He's Hakyeon's boyfriend for god's sake, but don't even bother to act like one!

Taekwoon tried again, this time he gave a pepper kiss to Hakyeon's neck while muttering sorry and a few promises, "next time I'll eat whatever foods you make"

 

 

••••••

 

 

"Hyung? Again? Who the heck let him enter the kitchen?" Hongbin whispered carefully to Taekwoon's ear, he didn't want Hakyeon to hear that. Taekwoon just shrugged as he kept silent, waiting for the food to be served.

"Ah, Jaehwan. You're back? come and sit. I'm cooking fried rice today" Hakyeon greeted Jaehwan happily as he saw the latter walks into the kitchen.

Jaehwan made a troubled face, "errr". He's just wanted to get a drink, not expecting to see everyone in the kitchen getting ready to eat. Thankfully he already ate before going back home.He knows what Hakyeon's foods taste like. Not that he was complaining. It's just... maybe he would prefer not eating it. "I...."

"Faster! SIT!" Hakyeon ordered strictly, but still smiling. What's scarier than that?!

Hyuk who was already there pulled Jaehwan to sit beside him. "Hyung, just bear it"

After five minutes, the food finally done. The four of them look at the fried rice. It smells good but the colour seems a little off. Some says do not get fooled by a food's smells. The smell doesn't really represents how the food's savor.

"Come on, don't feel shy" Hakyeon said as he joined them, taking a sit. He grab a spoonful of the fried rice and turns to Taekwoon, "Taek, say AAAAA"

Everyone looks at Taekwoon with a pitied look. Taekwoon swear he could see how Hongbin eyes shakes looking at the spoon.

Taekwoon gulped his saliva before opening his mouth, doing what Hakyeon asked him to do.

Hakyeon shoved the fried rice into Taekwoon's mouth and cheered happily as he saw him chewed and swallowed the food. "How was it?" He asked excitedly.

Taekwoon tried to smile. Salty. Too much salt! "I-It's good"

"Really? Yyeaayy" Hakyeon clapped his hand and made a super happy face. It's the first time ever Taekwoon complimented the food he made.

Taekwoon nodded. It's okay, he is willing to sacrifice this much just to make Hakyeon happy. Just for Hakyeon.

Plus, it's not like he's going to die because of the awful taste, "Come on kids, eat" he turned his head to the other three.

They look at him in horror. Hongbin made a face like he wanted to asked, are the food safe to eat? Taekwoon gestured a yes and 'eat it or I'll kill all of you'.

Jaehwan is the first to eat that fried rice, he made a face while chewing. He wanted to spit out the food but he didn't as he saw how Taekwoon and Hakyeon were looking at him. Hakyeon with excitement while Taekwoon look like he's ready to kill him if he made any comment that will hurt Hakyeon.

After one tasteful of the fried rice he stand up, "Hyung this is the best fried rice I've ever taste! I love the texture and the taste." Jaehwan made a thumbs up to Hakyeon.

"But I'm actually already eaten. And to be honest, I'm really really full right now. But it's really good. I swear. Thank you for the food!!!" he explained. Jaehwan stand up and leave the kitchen in a hurry, not giving Hakyeon a chance to reply.

Hakyeon gaze at Jaehwan, something's fishy here.

Taekwoon laughed awkwardly, he patted Hakyeon's shoulder to draw Hakyeon's attention back, "anyways! Let's eat!"

Hakyeon nodded and mutter a small 'yeah'. He then turned his face and stared at the food he made, is it bad? Does the food taste bad? Taekwoon noticed the changed face of Hakyeon. Jaehwan gonna get it. He's going to kill Jaehwan tonight.

"it taste better than last time! You've improve!!" Taekwoon said, wanted to cheer Hakyeon up.

"Really?" Hakyeon smiled as he look at the other two. Hongbin and Hyuk gulped the food without chewing it and nods their head in agreement.

 

•••••• 

 

 

"Seriously, hyung. How the heck did you manage to eat everything? I can't even chew that fried rice. Even from the smell you can guess it taste awful" Hongbin complains that night when they both sat together at the living room.

The others have their schedule. Jaehwan with his musical practice, Ravi is at the company making music like usual, Hakyeon said he's going to sleep early thus he's already in the room. Hyuk probably going out with his friends.

"You know what they say..." he stops for a while, thinking of the right word, "when you love someone you'll do whatever to make them happy"

Hongbin made a face. So, his hyung is turning to some cringe worthy old man now?

"Like even when the food they made taste awful" Taekwoon continues, "just said it was tasty. Just to make them happy. Plus, Hakyeon did made an effort to walk in the kitchen and prepare food for us, despite his busy schedules."

Hongbin nodded. Point taken.

"and someone told me to compliment whatever your partner did or you'll end up sleeping outside" Taekwoon finally said. He almost had to sleep on the couch the last time he complaint about Hakyeon's food.

Hongbin frowned, "aww hyung you just ruined the whole thing. I almost tear up hearing you words before"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for my Neo's drabbles. Ill add more later if I have ideas :)


	7. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon was lonely- and Taekwoon just got back home

Hakyeon does not really have schedule lately. His daily activities mostly include watching dramas, sleep and maybe hang out with his friends. He was bored, he is. But since it's been a long time since he gets to rest free doing nothing, he used all the time he has to rest well. Like really really well.

Of course, he loves these free times. He can make candles without being bothered by anything. He can hang out with his friends till late night or even sleep at his friend's house. He does not have to wake up early for schedules. He loves it!

But it's been a total of two weeks he enjoyed his free days. Two weeks without even a single schedule. To be honest, he has started to get bored. Having schedules and wake up early in the morning sounds more appealing than wake up late and do nothing.

Plus, he gets lonely by time. The other five has their own individual schedule. Ravi and Leo are busy promoting their sub-unit. Ken with his musical practices and Hyuk are busy preparing for his web drama. Well, at least Hongbin is with him, in the dorm. Except that that boy barely steps out of his room, busy playing overwatch. He only saw the latter when Hongbin finally hungry, that didn't last long though. Hongbin walked back to his room as soon as he finished eating, saying that he has an important duty -that is playing overwatch- to be done. Kids.

That night like what he always did, he laid on the couch watching whatever drama played on the tv screen. He played with his phone whiles at it, opening Twitter and looking at his -empty- messages. No message huh? Suddenly he heard the door being open, as a cue his head turned to look at the door.

He let out a very exasperated gasp when he saw a person walking in.

Taekwoon Taekwoon Taekwoon Taekwoon Taekwoon "TAEKWOON!!" he shouted, making Taekwoon startled and cursed under his breath. "God, Hakyeon! You scared me!"

"Taekwoon! Taekwoon! Taekwoon!" He kept calling Taekwoon as he stands up and approaches him.

"Wha-"

Taekwoon stops talking when Hakyeon suddenly hugs him. So tight that he might lose oxygen to breathe soon. "hey" he mutters softly, hugging Hakyeon and softly rub his back. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hakyeon keeps still. He inhaled Taekwoon's scent and relaxed under Taekwoon's hold.

After a while he loosens the hug, "I'm just lonely". He stated and pouted like a kid. He's 27 years old!

"Ohh~" Taekwoon pulled him to sit on the couch.

"I haven't seen you for ages!!! You were busy with LR's promotions! Everyone was busy. I'm completely alone you know.. Talking about LR, hey where's Wonshik? Okay nevermind about that, how was it? Are you tired? Ah, yes! You should go rest. Gosh, I told you I should come to music programs too at least I won't get bored ughh you should have let me-" Hakyeon kept talking like he hasn't talked for ages. He really missed talking. For someone who talks so much, it's kinda frustrating to not have someone to listen to him.

Taekwoon then squished Hakyeon's cheeks to shut him up. "You'll get tired too if you stayed at the waiting room with us. I want you to rest, remember?"

"but I had enough rest" Hakyeon frowned.

Taekwoon chuckled. "yeah, whatever. Now it's my time to rest" he said as he gets on his feet. He walks a few steps before turning his back, looking at Hakyeon who was still on the couch looking at him. "What are you doing?" asking why Hakyeon did not follow him.

"You said you wanna rest, I don't want to disturb you"

"yeah" he grabs Hakyeon's hand and pulled him, heading to his room. "with you of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more fluff I've written. Tell me if you want more, I will gladly post it here


End file.
